The Zexal Family
by Ariette5
Summary: So it turns out that Yuma has more family. But what's up with all this family members? An overly sweet and energic aunt, a businessman as an uncle, a very serious-overprotective older cousin, a female looking cousin and a pair of devilish twins, as cousins. And that's without mentioning the other twins! Yuma's about to have the greatest adventure of his life with all of them. -AU
1. The strange new guys

**Ariette: Hiya guys! I'm here with a new story for you all! This time it's an Alternative Universe with lots of fun!**

**Yuma: Finally! You delayed a lot. I was beginning to fear you stopped writing.**

**Ariette: OAO How can you say that? NEVER! I will NEVER leave my awesome readers! I belong to them!**

**Black Mist: Look what you've done! Now she'll never shut up!**

**Yuma: How was I supposed to know?!**

**Ariette: My soul will forever be for those who read my stories. I will always write every word with dedication so their hearts can overjoy when they read.**

**Astral: Look likes we have to continue the story.**

**Yuma: Agreed!**

**Black Mist: Yugioh Zexal doesn't belong to this insane woman.**

**Yuma, Astral and Black Mist: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>-The strange new guys-<strong>

It was morning, and a certain black haired boy with red antennae-like bangs was waking up. As usual, he dashed out of his room, changed his clothes and exited the house only to be stopped by his grandmother.

"Yuma. Aren't you going to have breakfast first?" The old lady asked.

"No grandma. I'm late for school, I have to leave now!" The boy said running away before his grandmother had time to speak.

The lady sighed but then smiled. She was already used to his grandson's answers.

"He left again without breakfast, right?" A woman with bright orange hair asked.

"That's right. But that's Yuma for you. He's a very energetic child." The old lady laughed.

"Yes, that's true." The woman smiled.

"Mom! Dad's messing again with me!" A feminine voice yelled from inside.

"I'm coming Akari!" The mother yelled back. She smiled towards the old lady and entered the house. "Kazuma! I told you to not mess with Akari."

"I know honey."

* * *

><p>Yuma was running quickly, hoping to reach school in time. His friend, Tetsuo, challenged him again to a race. To every person it was obvious who was going to win the race since Tetsuo had a skateboard and Yuma was on his feet. But Yuma never gave up, he thought that one day he was going to win.<p>

"Kattobingu!" Yuma yelled running faster.

"Sorry, Yuma. This race is mine!" Tetsuo quickly passed him.

"It's not over yet! You'll see!" Yuma smiled. He kept running quickly without looking. And because of that he bumped into someone, making the two fall.

"Haha! See you in school!" Tetsuo grinned continuing in his skateboard and leaving his friend behind.

Yuma heard that but wasn't able to answer back. He put a hand on his head were it hurt the most. "Ouch. That hurts a lot. What are you made of? Stone?" The boy looked up, hoping to find one person, but instead he found two.

"What are you? Blind? You bumped into us!" One of the two said angrily.

Yuma stared a moment at the two. It was two boys. One had completely black hair while the other had light blue hair. But what surprised him the most was their eyes. They were dual-colored. The black haired had a golden and a black eye, while the light blue haired had a golden and a whitish blue eye. Yuma opened his mouth slightly and pointed at them.

"Your eyes are different colors!" Yuma said.

The black haired narrowed his eyes angrily. "You bump into us and you just say 'your eyes are different colors'?" He said, imitating Yuma's voice mockingly.

"Leave him alone, Mist. You know it is normal for others to say that." The light blue haired said calmly.

"I know. It just gets me mad that everyone's always asking about our eyes!" Mist answered.

Yuma watched quietly the two boys. They were strange; and not just because of their eye colors, there was something else... But Yuma couldn't point what was it. He then stood and bowed.

"Gomen!" Yuma apologized.

The two other boys quickly stopped talking and looked at Yuma. They stared for a minute and then both stood at the same time. "You are forgiven." Both spoke in perfect synch.

Yuma looked at them and soon noticed how much alike they were. They were brothers and not just any brothers, they were probably twins. "You're twins?" Curiosity was strong in Yuma, he had to ask.

Mist snorted. "Yes, we're twins. Another question Mr. I-have-to-know-it-all?" He spoke sarcastically.

"Well, aren't twins supposed to be identical?" Yuma asked again, not sensing the sarcasm in Mist's words.

Mist looked at Yuma angrily and was about to shout at him when his brother stopped him. "Mist, please do not. And we are fraternal twins, that is why we are not identical."

"Oh! That's so cool! You're so cool!" Yuma exclaimed happily.

The twins widened their eyes in surprise. "You think so?" Both asked.

Yuma grined. "Of course! I've never seen someone like you two. This is my first time and I think it's really cool!"

Mist narrowed his eyes suspiciously while his brother smiled a little. Suddenly, music started sounding. The light blue haired looked at his phone and widened his eyes when he saw it.

"Mist, we are late for school!"

"What?!" Mist looked as his twin's phone and also widened his eyes. "Crap, we're late! We have to leave now!" He took his brother's arm and started dragging him.

Yuma watched his actions curiously until he realized something. He was also late for school! "AH! I forgot!" And with that he started running again.

* * *

><p>When Yuma reached school he was seriously late. Not like the times before, this time he was really <strong>really<strong> late. The moment he entered the classroom his teacher scolded him. For being late he was punished and had to go to detention later that day. Yuma said nothing and took his seat beside a green haired girl.

"Yuma, why were you this late?" The girl asked.

"I accidentally bumped into a pair of twins with different colored eyes and was talking to them." Yuma whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

"You bumped into a pair of twins with different colored eyes?" The girl whispered-asked.

Yuma nodded. "You should've seen them Kotori. They were so cool!"

Kotori was about to talk back when the teacher interrupted.

"Please, may I have your attention students?" The man with glasses said kindly. "Today we have two new students that will be accompanying us for the rest of the year. You can enter now. "

Two students entered. One had black hair and mismatched golden and black eyes. The other had light blue hair and mismatched golden and withish blue eyes. Yuma quickly recognized the two boys.

"It's them!" Yuma yelled and stood pointing at them.

Everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. Yuma noticed this and blushed. He sat down again and covered his face with his hands. But unknown to him, the twins were looking at him curiously. Of course, they recognized Yuma too.

The teacher cleared his throat and spoke to the twins. "Can you please introduce yourselves?"

The twins nodded. The black haired took a step foward. "My name is Zexal Mist. Yes, we are twins and yes this is our real color eye, they're not contact lenses. I look foward to pulling pranks on you." He smirked.

"Finally! A partner!" A orange haired boy yelled from the bottom of the class.

"Mr. Shingetsu, please control yourself." The teacher scolded the orange haired student.

The orange haired boy sat reluctantly. He then eyed Mist and gave him a knowing grin. Mist grined back.

The other twin then took a step foward too. "My name is Zexal Astral. Actually, we are fraternal twins and that is why we are not identical as other twins. The right term to our mismatched eyes is heterochromic. And do not worry, I shall watch over my brother so he would not pull pranks on you." He spoke expressionless.

Yuma looked up a little and eyed the twins. "_Astral and Mist Zexal, huh? Where have I heard that surname before...?_" He thought to himself.

He continued staring at them as they sat in their assigned seats. The class continued, but Yuma kept looking at them. Though he hid it well. The hours passed and so the classes, but Yuma always was looking at them. He was really curious about the twins. It was lunch time and the students parted their ways. Everyone was talking happily to their friends and went to every direction to share lunch.

Yuma went with his group of friends to their usual spot. It was actually a large group. At first he didn't have many friends, but slowly he met a lot of people and he considered them his friends. But he had a feeling his group was still going to get larger.

In his group was Ryoga 'Shark' Kamishiro, one of the best duelist in school if not the best, Rio Kamishiro, Shark's twin sister and the only person who was good at every sport, Kotori Mizuki, Yuma's childhood friend, Tetsuo Takeda, a good duelist, Takashi Todoroki, the class representative, Tokunosuke Otomeura, a short weird guy who was nice, Cathy Katherine, a feline lover, Fuya Okudaira, an otaku who's bigger dream is to be an actor, Anna Kozuki, an otaku with a large rocket launcher that you must run away from, Rei 'Vector' Shingetsu, a bipolar psychopath, Alit B'Arian, a good fighter and a very energetic boy, and Gilag Tanuki, a bulky guy who was surprisingly bullied because of his surname.

And that's without counting his other friend that aren't in this school. Kaito Tenjo, a very smart guy, Haruto Tenjo, Kaito's little brother, Mizael Tenjo, Kaito's rival and cousin, and Durbe Katherine, Cathy's older brother and Mizael's friend.

Yup, Yuma definitively had a large group of friends, though he didn't mind, he liked them all.

After they reached their spot (which was the school's roof), they sat and took their lunches out. Everyone quickly started eating or talking between them, it was a nice moment. Shingetsu started annoying Alit, who was today's victim, while Gilag tried to stop him. Rio was talking with Kotori and Cathy about girl things. Fuya and Anna were reading a manga Fuya brought. Tetsuo, Takashi and Tokunosuke were eating and doing bets and challenges they usually do. Shark was just eating calmy looking at the others. Yuma was watching them but actually he was deep in thought. Ryoga seemed to notice this and went near him.

"Yo, Yuma." The purple haired duelist spoke, sitting next to Yuma.

Yuma took a moment to understand what Ryoga said and looked at him. "You're talking to me?"

Ryoga frowned. "Well, yeah. What's in your mind?"

Yuma stared blankly for a minute and then answered. "The strange new guys."

Ryoga frowned more in confusion. "The strange new guys?"

Yuma nodded. "Astral and Mist Zexal. They're twins."

"Oh." Ryoga now understood. He heard rumors of two new students that were entering Class 1-A, they must be who Yuma was talking about. He was older than Yuma, so they didn't go to the same classroom. "What about them?"

Yuma looked at his friend for a minute, like if he was deciding if he should tell him or not. He decided he should. "It's just that they're really strange. I mean, they're twins and they're always togheter. And their eyes are mismatched! But I've never seen their eye colors before. And then there's their surname..."

Shark raised an eyebrow. "Their surname? Zexal? What's with that?"

"Well..." Yuma started playing with his hands, a symbol that he was nervous, indecisive or ashamed. "I think I've heard that surname before, but I'm not sure where."

Shark sighed. "Maybe you heard it from some teachers that mentioned it some days before their arrival."

Yuma shook his head but said. "Yeah, maybe."

Shark noticed the action but decided to say nothing. At that moment Kotori came near them with Cathy and Rio behind.

"Hey, Yuma. Your cousins are coming today, right?" The green haired asked with a smile.

Yuma looked at them confused for a minute. "My cousins...?" He then gasped. "That's true! They're coming today! I totally forgot!"

A that moment the others stopped doing whatever they were doing and also came near them.

"You have cousins?" Tetsuo asked.

Yuma nodded happily. "Yes, I do."

"But how's that possible?" Fuya asked.

"I thought you had no more family Yuma." Anna said.

"Well, my mom has a sister. She married and went to another country with her husband and they had children. It's been years since I last saw her. I almost don't remember her." Yuma explained.

"I never thought you had cousins, ura." Tokunosuke spoke.

"To summarize, it's impressive." Takashi said thoughtfully.

"Have you met them before, nyan?" Cathy asked.

Yuma eyed his friend. "Mom says we were really close when we were little, but I don't really remember them."

Rio clapped her hands togheter. "We should welcome them!"

Yuma smiled. "Yeah! That's a great idea! But I think it's better if it isn't today. They're going to be tired from the journey."

Rio smiled back. "I know. We can welcome them tomorrow or the weekend."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Alit exclaimed. "Do they like duels?"

Yuma understood what Alit was thinking. "That's a great idea Alit! I think they do. Hopefully. "

"Can I pull a welcome prank on them?" Rei asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Ok. Geez! And I was trying to be polite." The orange head mumbled.

Yuma laughed sheepishly at that. Vector was really weird.

And at that moment the bell rang, indicating that it was time for the next class. The friends bid their farewells and they went to their classes. But before leaving, Shark looked at Yuma and spoke.

"I never thought you could have family aside from your mother, father and sister."

"And grandma. I also have my grandma." Yuma said matter-of-factly.

"And grandmother, of course." The purple haired corrected himself.

"Well, I kinda forgot about them so I was surprised when mom told me they were coming." Yuma laughed.

Shark smiled and then left to his classroom. A moment later, Yuma did too. He entered his classroom quietly trying to not get attention because he was a couple of minutes late. But since Fate and this writer are so evil to Yuma: he accidentally bumped into someone, making him, the someone and a couple of books fall to the ground making a lot of noise. [Insert evil laugh here.]

Everyone quickly looked at his direction and Yuma laughed sheepishly. "Uh, hi."

The teacher crossed her arms and looked at him with a scolding scowl. "You're late, you push a classmate to the floor and you dare interrupt my class with noise. You'll go to detention Mr. Tsukumo."

Yuma lowered his head. "Yes, sensei." He then stood and reached out his hand to the one he bumped. "Gomene. Let me help-"

The one he bump into was Astral, again. The mismatched eyed boy looked at Yuma expressionless. He accepted Yuma's hand and slowly stood. "You are forgiven."

Yuma smiled warmly at him and Astral looked away. Yuma frowned at the action and was about to ask when Astral moved away and sat beside his brother. Meanwhile Mist was glaring daggers at Yuma for bumping into his twin.

"He's an idiot. He should have seen you." Mist whispered to his brother, but Yuma was able to hear it.

"He was distracted, Mist. And it is alright, I am fine." Astral whispered back.

Mist crossed his arms and said nothing, but it was obvious he was still angry.

Yuma then sat quietly in his seat and the teacher continued the class. During class, Yuma couldn't stop looking the twins. They were really strange indeed. Both were quiet during class and they were always togheter. When the teacher asked a question, they would both raise their hands and answer at the same time. Yuma could even swear they wrote at the same time because when they were writting, they always made the same movements with the pencil. [Who said Yuma wasn't a stalker?]

The classes passed and it was the end of the school day. The students were cheering happily that classes already finished. Everyone went outside the school to hang with friends or go to their homes. Well, everyone minus Yuma, who had detention. He had to stay two more hours, one for coming late early that day and the other for interrupting a class. He was starting to get used to detention. He went to the room where detention was going to be held, but before he could open the door he heard something.

"I told you but you never listen." A male voice said.

"Well, excuse me for having fun!" Another male voice answered.

Yuma stopped and stood quietly, hearing the conversation. The voices were so similar that it was really hard to know who was who.

"You could have hurt someone. That is not fun."

Yuma recognized the voice now. It was the Zexal twins. That was probably Astral since he was very proper when speaking.

"But nothing happened. Everyone's safe!"

And that was probably Mist. Yuma wondered what was happening.

A sigh. "Father is going to be angry..."

"Yeah. I know..."

Silence. Yuma was about to enter when Mist spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I should've listened to you..."

"You are forgiven, Mist. Just, please be careful. After all, this is our first day in here and I do not want Father to be dissapointed."

"I will... Dad wanted to visit Uncle and Aunt today, right?"

"Yes. But it seems that we cannot since we are here."

Yuma felt sorry for the twins. They sounded really sad. It seems they really wanted to visit their uncle and aunt. Hold on. They wanted to visit their uncle and aunt. This is their first day here. Yuma's cousins were coming today. They were in another country so probably this is their first day here. The surname Zexal was familiar... Could it be...?

Yuma's train of thoughts was disrupted by someone tapping his shoulder. Yuma looked up, and noticed his homeroom teacher looking at him.

"Ukyo-sensei!" Yuma jumped.

"Hello Yuma. What are you doing here?" The kind teacher asked.

"Huh. Well, I'm on detention. I thought you knew because, well, you're the one who punished me. Though I have one extra hour because I interrupted another class." Yuma mumbled the last part.

Ukyo chuckled. "I know that Yuma. I was wondering why were you outside the classroom and not inside."

Yuma laughed sheepishly. "Huh... Well... I was going to enter just now."

"I see. Well, what are you waiting for?" The teacher said, opening the door slightly.

Yuma sighed and entered the room. Effectively, the Zexal twins were inside. Mist was sitting in a chair near the window and Astral was sitting beside him. The twins looked up at Yuma. Astral's face was expressionless while Mist's face quickly changed to one of anger. It was official that Mist hated him somehow. Yuma smiled sheepishly and sat in the other corner of the room. If glares could kill, Yuma would be 96 meters underground. [Get the joke? 96? XD]

"Astral Zexal?" The teacher called.

"Yes, Kitano-sensei?" Astral spoke, standing.

"Your detention has finished. You may go home now." Ukyo said kindly.

"If you excuse me, sensei, I wish to stay with my bro-" Astral started, but was interrupted by his twin.

"Thanks Mr. Kitano. Astral's leaving now."

Astral stared at his brother with expressionless eyes but Mist was able to read what they were saying. He made a movement with his head and smiled softly. Astral nodded and quietly left the room. A moment later the teacher left too.

Yuma was watching this from afar. His eyes widened the moment he saw how Astral and Mist talked without even opening their mouth. That made him curious. What they were saying? And how did they learned to do that? He slowly stood and walked near the other boy. Mist didn't notice this and if he did, he ignored it completely. It wasn't until Yuma sat beside him and talked that Mist dared to eye the energetic boy.

"Hm. Hi. I... Huh... I think we didn't start the right way. My name's Yuma and-"

Mist interrupted him. "Look. I don't care who you are as long as you don't get near me or Astral."

Yuma blinked a couple of times. "Well, I thought we could be friends. Maybe if we-"

Mist glared at him angrily. "Shut up! I know people like you. I know your true intentions. Just leave me and my brother alone. Did you thought I didn't notice all the stares you were giving us? Astral may be naive sometimes but I'm not. I don't want to see you near him again. Ever in your life. Am. I. Clear?"

Yuma froze at Mist's words. The guy was serious. There was no way to know what was he thinking, but whatever it was it wasn't pretty. At that moment Yuma wanted to run away, but his spirit wouldn't allow that. Deep inside he wanted to befriend the new guys.

"I don't understand. I just want to be your friend. I'm not hiding anything, there's no need to." Yuma said quietly.

Mist narrowed his eyes. "You're brave, I'll give you that. No one ever before has answered me after I talked to them like this. Your name is Yuma, right?" Yuma looked up and nodded happily. Maybe he was getting on Mist's good side. "Don't get me wrong, idiot. This doesn't mean I want to be your friend. In fact, I still want you as far as the sea and the mountains are, if you get what I mean."

Yuma looked at him curiously. The sea and the mountains are usually really far away one from the other. Does that mean he wanted him kilometers away? "You mean, like a restraining order?"

Mist fought the urge to facepalm. This boy was more stupid than he first thought. "Not literally, you dumbass. It was an expression. But yes I don't want you near and the less I get to see you, the better."

Yuma frowned. "That isn't polite."

"Well, I don't care. Deal with it." Mist crossed his arms.

"I still want to get near Astral though. He seems nice..." Yuma thought aloud.

Mist quickly stood and banged the table with incredible force. "I think I told you to not get near my brother! I don't want you to talk to him, to touch him or even see him! I'm not going to let someone else hurt him! Not again!"

Yuma stared surprised for a minute. Mist words were ringing in his head. "_Hurt him again...? Astral..._" Yuma slowly lowered his head, feeling guilty for something he didn't even knew.

"That's what I thought. Scum like you always retreat at the last minute. I'm glad you understand that." Mist spoke coldly and sat again with his arms crossed.

Yuma said nothing and stayed quietly until detention was over.

* * *

><p>Yuma sighed as he walked back to his home. His mother was probably worried about him. He forgot to call her and tell her that he was on detention again. But probably she already knew it. After all, when she gets worried she starts calling over and over again, which she didn't do today.<p>

He stood in front of his home and eyed the door. His mind was still thinking about Mist's words. He slowly opened the door and entered the house.

"I'm home." He called.

"Oh, honey! I'm so happy you're home!" His mother quickly greeted him. "What took you so long?"

"Detention." He said simply.

His mother nodded understanding. "I see... Anyways, go take a shower and change your clothes. Your aunt will come anytime soon!" She smiled happily.

Yuma nodded and started walking upstairs when he remembered something. "Mom... What's my aunt's surname?"

The woman blinked a couple of times and then laughed happily. "It's been a while since I last said it. Her husband's surname is Zexal and so is hers." After that she entered the kitchen.

Yuma stood there. Frozen. A couple of minutes passed until he was able to react.

"NO WAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ariette: Did you like it? Did you like it, my beautiful reader?!<strong>

**Yuma: Hmmm...**

**Astral: ...**

**Black Mist: Meh.**

**Ariette: So what do you guys think? Are the twins Yuma's cousins or are they not? The answer will be in the next chapter! :D**

**PS: I feel so happy to finally publish this story. I've been pretty excited with it. I got a lot of surprises for you all! [Insert evil laugh here.]**


	2. My cousins, the Zexal family

**Ariette: Can you guys believe me? I ALMOST forgot to update! :O How cruel can I be?! I mean, I know I'm forgetful, but forgetting to UPDATE? Now, THAT'S grave!**

**Yuma: I told you you needed help.**

**Ariette: Shush it, Yuma! Not going to get lectured by a guy who has depression issues!**

**Yuma: That was YOUR fault! I'm a perfectly SANE boy! Why do you insist on giving me traumas?!**

**Ariette: Because no normal boy can be mentally fine after what you've gotten through!**

**Black Mist: Are you two going to continue arguing or are you going to continue with the story?**

**Astral: He has a point.**

**Ariette: Right, right. Now sho! Sho, spirits! This chapter is to Yuma only!**

**Black Mist: Eh?**

**Astral: I thought it was about us too.**

**Ariette: Well, I have other plans! Now leave so I can continue with the story! *The two spirits reluctantly leave***

**Yuma: So, this one is for me? *u***

**Ariette: Yeah, but don't get your hopes too high. *Laughs evilly* I have a bomb prepared!**

**Yuma: *Shivers***

**Ariette: Yugioh Zexal doesn't belong to me, unfortunately. And let me tell you something before I get started. I gave you a HUGE hint up there in this story's pic. What do I mean? Well, you'll have to read to find out. :D Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>-My cousins: the Zexal Family-<strong>

Yuma finished taking his bath and exited the shower. He dressed himself with a simple light purple shirt and white pants. He exited the bathroom and went to his room. His hair was wet, so he took a towel and dried it. He then took a brush and stared at it for a minute. He shrugged and fixed his hair with he looked at his mirror and admired his reflection for a couple of seconds.

He backed away and exited his room. He walked downstairs and went to the kitchen, hoping to find his mother. Effectively, his mother was still at the kitchen. She was helping his grandmother cook dinner for the soon-to-come guests. Meanwhile his sister and father were fixing the table. Yuma looked curiously how they put plates for eleven people, but if he counted correctly then there was only going to be nine people not eleven. And that confused him.

"Dad, why are you putting plates for eleven people?" Yuma asked his father.

The man looked up and smiled at his son. "Because your uncle, aunt and cousins are going to come today. You already know it."

"Well, yeah, I do but... Never mind, it's ok." He smiled back at his dad.

The father nodded and continued his work. Yuma sighed and went to the living room. He sat in the large couch and waited patiently for someone to come. A couple of minutes passed when suddenly the bell rang. Yuma quickly stood and his mother screamed from the kitchen happily.

"They're here!" And as soon as she said that, she ran to the door. But before she opened she looked at her son and the others that appeared beside him and smiled. "Let's welcome them warmly, ok?"

The ones in the room nodded. "Hai!"

Mirai nodded too and opened the door. She grinned happily when she saw a middle-aged-looking woman. "Sister!" She quickly opened her arms and hugged the woman.

The woman hugged back. "Oh, Mirai! I missed you so much!"

Mirai laughed happily. "Me too, Mara. I'm so happy you're back."

The woman, now known as Mara, laughed too. She entered the house and that was the moment when Yuma was able to see her clearly. Mara seemed like a middle-aged woman. She had reddish orange eyes, a fair white skin and a very wild orange hair with red tips. She looked a lot like Mirai, but at the same time was very different. She was wearing a light blue and white shirt, a light blue skirt that reached her knees and white shoes.

Mara noticed the boy looking at her and smiled warmly. "Hello there. Do you remember me, Yuma?"

Yuma stared for a minute and blushed slightly. Mara was a beautiful woman, but the fact that he didn't remember her was what made him blush. "Huh... I... I don't remember too much..." He whispered ashamed.

Mara nodded. "It's alright. You were very young when I last saw you. Now you're a little man!" She said, making Yuma blush more.

Akari chuckled and went near her aunt. "It's nice to have you back, aunt Mara." She said and gave her a hug.

Mara hugged back and smiled. "It's nice to be back, Akari." She then backed away and gasped. "Where are my manners! I forgot my husband!" She laughed.

"It's alright, honey. You were excited." A tall man said, entering the house.

Yuma eyed the man. For a moment he felt a shiver down his spine. The man gave such a precense, that it was kinda scary. He had messy golden hair, deep golden eyes and tan skin. He was all dressed in black and dark blue. For a moment, Yuma doubted this man could be his uncle. His aunt seemed so sweet and energetic, but this man seemed to be bitter and really serious. There was no way they could be togheter. But he was proven wrong the moment the man smiled.

"Just make sure to not do it next time." He said still with the smile. "And you also forgot your children, who are as excited as you are."

Mara laughed sheepishly. She seemed like a little girl, which surprised Yuma a lot. "I know. I promise. Oh! Lezax! Remember my nephew Yuma?"

The man nodded. "Of course! He was such a cute little boy when we left." Yuma blushed like a tomato at that comment.

"Well, he's now a little man! Look at him!" Mara exclaimed happily pointing Yuma.

Lezax looked at Yuma and smiled kindly. "You're right. He is a little man now."

Yuma looked away embarrassed. So much attention...

"Hey! What about me?" Akari pouted.

Mara smiled sheepishly. "And, of course, my beautiful niece who has become a beautiful woman." This time it was Akari's turn to blush.

Lezax looked at Akari and laughed. "Well, I agree with my wife! Akari has become a beautiful woman indeed! I bet Kazuma must watch over her at all times." He spoke eyeing the said man.

"You have no idea! Lately many guys have asked Akari out." Kazuma exclaimed.

"Dad!" Akari yelled embarrassed.

The adults in the room laughed. At that moment a scream was heard coming from Mirai, who was still at the door.

"Look at you! You've grown so much! How handsome!" She screamed happily and quickly hugged the person who was at the door.

Yuma looked curiously the door. Who was at the door? Was it Astral or Mist?

"Please, aunt. I can't breathe..." Yuma didn't recognize the voice. It wasn't Astral nor Mist voice. This voice was much more mature.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I got carried away!" The woman exclaimed freeing the one in her arms.

Yuma's mouth dropped the moment he was able to see the person. It was another tall man, but this one was younger than his uncle, probably Akari's age. He had messy golden hair with red bangs that almost resembled a crown and tan skin. But what surprised Yuma was his eyes. His eyes were mismatched, the right eye golden and the left eye orange. He was wearing a green and white shirt with white pants and green and white shoes.

The man noticed Yuma's reaction and walked closer to him. He gave Yuma a little smile, almost invisible. "Hello there. It's been a while since I last saw you. You've grown so much."

Yuma stared without saying anything. He didn't know what to say. Who was this? Was this his cousin or maybe another uncle? He looked a lot like his uncle but also like his aunt. So he was probably his older cousin?

"I don't think he'll speak for a good time, Alzex. But I do want to talk." Akari said, smirking.

The man, or Alzex, turned and looked at the female. His expression was emotionless, what reminded Yuma of Astral. Alzex looked once more at Yuma and messed up his hair a little. Then walked near Akari. "You've grown, Akari. Now you're a complete woman."

Akari's face turned completely red. "I was little when I said that! Stop teasing me!"

Alzex smirked. "I'm also happy to see you." Akari's face returned to normal and she smiled.

Then, another scream coming from Mirai was heard. "You're so beautiful! You're so big now! I remember when you were so little!" Again, she was hugging the one in the door.

"I can't breathe...! Someone save me... From my crazy aunt...!"

Another voice Yuma didn't recognize. This one was different though. It was not-so-young, but he couldn't quite point if it was female's or male's. It was somewhat rough for a female, but very soft for a male.

Yuma heard the ones in the room laughing. Well, Alzex wasn't exactly laughing, he was more like chuckling. The said man walked near his aunt and tried to save his sister or brother from Mirai's bear hug.

"Please, aunt. Let Xezla go." He kindly asked his aunt.

Mirai slowly let go of Xezla, but she still kept her grip. "Thanks bro. She was going to kill me if it wasn't because of you." Xezla spoke.

Yuma tried to look at Xezla, but Mirai and Alzex were blocking his view.

"I wasn't going to kill you!" Mirai pouted childishly.

"Yes, you were." Both sibblings replied.

"Well, sometimes I don't measure my strength. Sorry." She laughed.

"It's ok. At least I'm alive and no one is injured. So, where is my forgetful mother?" Xezla asked, walking into the house.

That moment, Yuma was able to see him. Or at least Yuma thought it was a 'him'. He had long wild orange hair with red bangs that almost covered his face and a single golden hair that was really notorious. His eyes were deep golden, just as his father, and had tan skin. He was wearing a simple white shirt with a black jacket that had the first two buttons open and black pants with black shoes.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm so sorry I left you all behind!" Mara apologized.

"You always say that..." Xezla mumbled to himself. "So, where are my cousins? I've been dying to see them again!"

Akari took a step foward. "Xezla... You look... Different. But it's not unexpected. Welcome back, cousin."

Xezla grinned. "It's nice to be back, Akari!" He then got close to her ear and whispered something. Akari nodded and gave him a smile. "And where is your lil' bro?" He asked looking around.

Yuma stayed still without moving. Xezla was able to spot him and walked closer with a smile.

"Hi, Yuma! Remember me? I took care of you when you were little. We would usually fight over who was the best duelist..." Xezla said with a smile.

"Actually, Alzex and I had to watch over you two..." Akari corrected.

"And you would usually start the fights, Xezla." Alzex added.

"Mo! You're plotting against me!" Xezla accused.

Mara, Lexaz and Kazuma laughed. Yuma laughed too. He found funny the situation. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy being with Xezla.

"You're laughing too? Yuma! You're supposed to help me! You all are plotting against me!" Xezla yelled, acting as if he was hurt. Though in truth he was just joking.

When they laughter ceased, Mirai walked closer with a worried look. "Where are the twins? Are they alright?"

Yuma eyed his mother. The twins? Could it possibly be Astral and Mist? Yeah, probably it was them. He looked around but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Yes, they're alright! In fact, they were here with us." Mara responded with a smile. "Oh, wait..." Mara looked around the house. She stared for a minute the stairs. Then she yelled. "Dark! I told you no pranks to your cousins! Zaxel! I thought I told you to watch over your brother!"

Lexaz, Alzex and Xezla sighed. They already knew what was happening. Mirai, Kazuma, Akari and Yuma were just plain confused. Why was Mara yelling at the stairs?

"Mom! It was just one little prank! I wasn't planning to hurt them..." A voice said coming from the stairs.

Mirai, Akari and Yuma almost had a heart attack. In what moment have someone entered the house without them noticing?

"I told you mom was going to find out if you tried to do something." Another voice said. It was greatly similar to the first one.

"Come downstairs immediately young men!" Mara said, tapping her foot angrily.

A sigh. Or maybe two at the same time.

Then steps. Slow double steps.

Then the twins appeared in view. Now, they were twins!

They looked exactly the same, if it wasn't because the color of their hair, eyes and skin. It was like if it was the same person but with a different color pattern. One of them had black hair with dark red bangs, dark blue eyes and dark brown skin. He was wearing a grey shirt with black pants and grey shoes. The other one had golden hair with red bangs, mismatched golden and red eyes and tan skin. This one was wearing a white and red shirt, black pants and red shoes.

If Yuma were to guess, Dark was probably the black haired one and Zaxel was the golden haired one. What made Yuma guess that? Well, it's kinda obvious. But aside from that, he was a little disappointed. He was expecting to see Astral and Mist.

"Why did you disobey me, Dark? I think I was completely clear when we spoke. And Zaxel, why didn't you stop your brother? You knew what I told him." Mara scolded. For once she looked scary.

"Mom, it was my fault. I disobeyed both you and Zaxel. I'm sorry." The black haired spoke.

"But mom is right. I should've stop you. I'm sorry too." The golden haired also spoke. "We're sorry!" Both said bowing.

Mara softened her eyes. "How can I stay angry at my two beautiful sons? No, I can't. It's alright. Just don't do it again."

"Hai!" Both smiled. Then they winked at each other, but Mara didn't notice.

Suddenly, Mirai appeared behind them and gave them a surprising bear hug from behind. Both gasped and tried to get away from their aunt's amazingly strong arms.

"I missed you two so much! You're so big! I'm so happy to see you!" Mirai said smiling.

"Help! Please, someone help us! We can't breathe!" Dark exclaimed frantically. Zaxel, however, was in an almost unconscious state which scared Dark a lot. "AH! MY BROTHER'S DEAD!"

Definitively, this was going to be a weird year with his cousins being here.

This is... Apparently... The Zexal Family.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariette: *Laughs evilly*<strong>

**Yuma: Okay... I'm lost. Care to explain?**

**Ariette: Sure will! Next chapter! I have a trivia for all my fans! **

**Yuma: Not again!**

**Ariette: Readers, can you guess who all this new characters are? I'll give you two hints. Only two of them are OC, but who? The other ones are real characters, can you guess?**

**Yuma: I get a bad feeling about this...**

**Ariette: To the reviewers! **

**Hunter: Have I told you how happy you make me with your reviews? I love you! X) And yes! I do like making Yuma be a moron, after all he's one big moron! [Yuma: Hey!] The wait is over! :D**

**Aorinapollo: I'll never get used to your name. Next time I'll just call you Ao. Weeeeeellll~ You could say I got some ideas from your Zexal AU's. *Chuckles* Though I added my own touch of course! Yay! Hooray for our bipolar Vector! I assure you, you'll love him! The wait is over! And that's a question I won't answer. Because it's a mystery that unfolds later in the story, so stay tuned! :D**

**Anonymous: *Laughs evilly* Oh, you have no idea what's going to happen. Though you'll have to wait for a little while. I assure you you'll be surprised. Exactly! Vector is bipolar! But in a future chapter Vec will get his own spotlight and you'll know more about him. Haha! You'll have to wait for a while. They'll appear, but not yet. There are still many things to introduce first!**

**Pandorya: Thanks sis! :D I will and shall! I assure you it'll be great! Hugs and kisses!**

**90sboy: Sorry, not open for other author's OC's. Still, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**CatLoverx33: Oh! You have seen nothing! In future chapters you'll see how truly mean can Mist be! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ariette: That is all for this little chapter! I want answers guys! I want to see if there are any fans who can quickly understand what's going on. *Laughs evilly* In case there aren't, then my objective will be done! **

**Yuma: Come on! Stop being so creepy!**

**Ariette: Alright. Bye bye guys! See you in two weeks! Oh, and this story is going to be a loooooooong one! Yay! :D**


	3. Shark as a friend?

**Ariette: Here's a new chapter for you! This time I didn't forget! :D**

**Yuma: Miraculously. **

**Ariette: Hey!**

**Astral: I heard you were distressed earlier, Ariette.**

**Ariette: Eh? Well, yeah, you could say I am.**

**Astral: Why?**

**Ariette: It's just school. It's kinda hard to write with so much schoolwork. Though I'm trying my best to not let any of my fans down and be able to update in time.**

**Black Mist: Wow. How touching. *Rolls his eyes***

**Ariette: You evil being! I'll kill you for mocking me!**

**Yuma: You don't have to be so extreme, you know.**

**Ariette: Shush it, Yuma! **

**Yuma: Okay...**

**Ariette: And before I go to kill the stupid Number, I'd like to state that I don't own Zexal, sadly for me. If I did though, I'll do a lot of crazy stuff in the show! Now, excuse me. *Gives Black Mist a murderous look* You're going with me. *Drags him out of the room***

**Astral: Should we help him?**

**Yuma: Nah.**

**Yuma and Astra: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>-Shark as a Friend? The first conversation-<strong>

After managing to get Mirai away from the twins and get Zaxel 'back to life' (anime style), the reunited family was able to spend some time talking. The two sisters quickly talked about those 10 years that they were separated. About how Mirai went on adventures with her husband Kazuma, or about how Mara helped her husband Lezax with his 'big' company. And of course, the usual embarrassing stories of their children. Yup, nice memories that made more than one blush and yell embarrassed. [Seriously, why our mothers always have to tell embarrassing stories about us? Raise your hand if it has happened to you too. *Raises hand*]

At one point, the youngers in the room left the conversation. The twins and Yuma went to the latter's room to talk about 'interesting' things. They sat on the floor in front of Yuma's bed.

"So, I heard that you've visited almost all places of the world. Is that true?" Yuma quickly asked excited.

The twins nodded. "We're always moving from place to place. We've been to many places." Zaxel said.

"But it's really tiring. We always have to change schools and we don't make many friends." Dark added.

"Oh... It must be difficult for you two." Yuma said a little sad.

"At first it was..." Zaxel started.

"But then if we had each other..." Dark continued.

"We didn't felt alone." Both finished at the same time. It was as if they were practicing those lines for a long time.

Yuma smiled. "It must be cool to have a twin brother."

The twins nodded and grinned. "It is! Togheter we can pull pranks without anyone noticing." Dark exclaimed.

"Or we can talk endless hours or play togheter." Zaxel added.

"Best thing is that we can finish each other's sentences!" Both exclaimed happily.

Yuma laughed. The twins were really funny. He already felt bonded to them. "You sure enjoy yourselves a lot. I don't have brothers and my sister is so annoying... Sometimes I wish to have a brother..."

The twins looked between them and then at Yuma. "It's not cool to have brothers." Both said.

Yuma eyed them confused. "Huh?"

"If you have a brother, he will watch over you at all times. You don't have any freedom!" Dark said.

"And whenever you go he'll go. You can't do anything without him noticing." Zaxel added.

"You won't have a life!" Both exclaimed.

Yuma stared confused. "But you just said..."

"Forget what we said!" Both yelled.

"Having a twin brother is annoying! He gets to sleep with you and always annoys you and no one ever tells him when he's wrong. And when I do it's always my fault!" Zaxel exclaimed annoyed.

"Having a twin brother is like a jail. He's always bossy and always thinks he's your mom or something like that. Plus, he always gets all the attention!" Dark sighed.

Yuma couldn't be more confused. The twins were contradicting themselves. "What...?"

Both siblings looked at each other. They were silent for a minute, until Zaxel spoke.

"You really mean it?"

"You mean it too?"

"Well... I asked you first!"

"I asked you second."

"Exactly, so you answer me first."

"Answer you first since you asked first and I did second."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"You don't make any sense!"

Yuma stared while the twins continued their argument. If he thought he couldn't be more confused, he was wrong. Somewhere in the conversation he lost it. He didn't understand why were they arguing.

"It was your fault!"

"No, it was your mother's fault!"

"My mother is your mother, you idiot!"

"I know that, you double idiot!"

"Triple idiot!"

"Infinite idiot!"

"That's invalid!"

"You're invalid!"

"No, I'm legit!"

Yuma kept staring as the twins stood and started insulting each other. In which moment has this argument turned into a war? They were bombing at each other with anything they could find insulting.

"Well, you're a crybaby!"

"At least I have feelings, you pachydermatous!"

"Stop using smart words, nerd!"

"Hey! Retract those words!"

"I won't! Nerd!"

"Well, at least I'm better than you in duels!"

"DON'T MESS WITH MY DUELING SKILLS!"

"If you get angry it's because you know it's true."

Yuma raised his hand quietly. He was deciding if he should speak or not, seeing as the twins still were arguing. Though it made him curious and somewhat happy to know that his cousins also dueled. He decided to go against the idea of talking and lowered his hand again.

Suddenly, as if Destiny send him, Xezla entered the room. He noticed the twin's argument and walked closer to them.

"Guys! There's only one way to finish this argument!" Xezla spoke.

The twins stopped their bickering and eyed their older brother. "And that is?"

"You must duel! In a duel we receive the other's true feelings. So, ready your decks because it's time to duel!" Xezla exclaimed.

The twins grinned and were about to take their decks out when Zaxel spoke. "We can't."

"Huh? Why?" Both Yuma and Xezla asked.

"We left our decks at home." Dark smiled sheepishly.

Yuma and Xezla fell, anime style. "What kind of duelist leaves their deck at home?! The deck is our very soul!" The orange haired yelled.

"We weren't planning to duel today." The twins answered simply, shrugging.

"You two are such a pair of idiots." Xexla whispered to himself.

"Hey! We heard you!" Both yelled.

"Good! Maybe you want me to repeat myself?! You're a pair of idiots!" The older yelled back.

Yuma sighed. And again, another argument started. This time between the twins and their older brother. Though it was funny. Although they were arguing, it didn't felt wrong. In fact, it was almost enjoyable. Yuma couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed the precense of his cousins.

* * *

><p>After the twins and their older brother finished their arguing, Yuma was able to talk to them. Xezla said that he was bored becuase the adults were talking about boring things and thus he decided to check on them. Right now they were talking about trivial stuff, nothing really important.<p>

"So, guys, I have a weird question." Yuma said.

"Ask away." Zaxel spoke kindly.

In the time speaking, Yuma discovered that between the twins Zaxel was the 'good' one. The blond was really kind and sympathetic. Dark, on the other hand, was the 'evil' one. Though he was kind, Dark was really sarcastic most of the times and, according to his twin and older brother, he always enjoyed pulling all kind of pranks. Somehow Dark reminded Yuma of Vector and Mist.

"Well, I was wondering why do you and Alzex have mismatched eyes while Dark and Xezla don't." Yuma wondered.

The sibblings in the room looked at each other. Zaxel lowered his head and Dark gave Yuma an angry scowl.

"You think they're fake, right? Just like everyone else!" Dark barked.

Yuma backed away a little. Sometimes Dark scared him.

"Dark, don't be so rude. It was just a question." Xezla scolded his brother.

"But it gets me mad! No one should care about how my brother's eyes are different from everyone else's! That makes no difference! And I hate when they think it's fake and he does it to look cool or something like that." Dark exclaimed angrily.

Yuma understood why Dark was angry. It reminded him a lot of Mist. The moment they met, Mist said something similar. But Yuma didn't judge them, in fact he was just curious. He thought it was really cool and he knew that they were real.

"I understand you Dark. But you got me wrong. I know they're real. I met someone who has mismatched eyes too and I find it really cool. It's just that I thought that if Zaxel had mismatched eyes, then why didn't you have mismatched eyes too? Or Xezla?" Yuma explained.

The sibblings looked at Yuma. Zaxel and Xezla smiled while Dark nodded understanding.

"I'm sorry, then. It's just that I'm used at people speaking so many things about Zaxel that I forget there's actually kind people in this world." Dark apologized.

Yuma smiled. "You are forgiven." He was surprised at what he said, but he didn't show it.

The sibblings looked at each other again. It was like if they were saying something with their eyes. What reminded Yuma of Astral and Mist, again. Then the sibblings looked at Yuma and smiled. "Thank you for your forgiveness."

Yuma smiled, not knowing what to say. Now, that was kinda weird. But he still had a unanswered question. He was about to speak when Zaxel interrupted him.

"And as to answer your question, well... I don't know." Zaxel laughed sheepishly. "But once one person told me that it's a hereditary thing. The right term is heterochromic. Ususally, this happens because of a sickness or because you hurt one of your eyes, but it can also be hereditary which was my case."

"Our dad's family has a 50% of having kids with mismatched eyes. That's why only two of us have mismatched eyes while the other two don't." Xezla added.

Yuma smiled. "I understand now. Thanks guys. So, that means that even though Dark and Zaxel are twins it isn't necessary that they have the same features."

"Exactly. That would be because we're fraternal twins not identical." Dark explained.

"And you're welcomed Yuma." Zaxel said.

Xezla grinned and asked. "Hey, Yuma. We've been talking about us but we still don't know much about you. Do you have friends?"

The ones in the room looked at Xezla. Then the twins eyed Yuma curiously. "That's true. Tell us about you."

Yuma smiled sheepishly. "Well... At first I didn't have many friends, but now I do. In fact, I have a large group of friends."

"So that means you're popular?" Zaxel asked curious.

"I wouldn't say popular. I'm known, but not popular. Shark and his sis are popular but not me." Yuma explained.

"You have a shark as a friend?" Xezla asked surprised.

Dark laughed at that. "I think it's a person."

Yuma quickly nodded at Dark's words. "It's a person! He's my friend! He's also a duelist and his deck is based in sharks, that's why the nickname."

"Oh! Good. For one minute I thought you were crazy. I mean, a shark as a friend? Seriously?" The older sighed.

"It's not impossible..." Yuma mumbled. Then he remembered what Rio said. "By the way, my friends want to meet you all."

The siblings looked at Yuma. "They do?"

Yuma nodded. "Yeah. They asked if you were free this weekend, so we could all go to some place togheter."

The twins looked at each other, then at their older sibling with pleading eyes. The orange haired looked at his brothers' pleading eyes and sighed.

"I think we have nothing to do on Saturday. But we'll have to ask Dad first. And I think Alzex should also come." Xezla said.

Yuma grinned. "Alright! Then we'll ask uncle later at dinner and also Alzex so he can come."

The twins cheered and hugged their older brother. Xezla tried to get them away but they were strong. Yuma simply laughed at the scene. He definitively was going to enjoy being with his cousins.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariette: So, yeah, I know it's a bit short. Blame Ao for that! She got me hooked with another story I was writing.<strong>

**Yuma: You're the guilty one. Why do you keep putting blame in someone else?**

**Ariette: So it's your fault Yuma!**

**Yuma: What?!**

**To the reviewers:**

**CatLoverx33: *Laughs evilly* Oh, but are they or are they not? Don't worry, you'll discover what's happening soon enough! Just in two chapters or so! :D And I'm glad you liked the family's introduction! It was meant to be liked! XD We got a winner! Yay!**

**Hunter: No, you're the sweet one. :3 Haha, sorry, you got it wrong~ I'll explain in a couple of seconds, don't worry. SOMEONE NOTICED! You've made me so proud! I thought no one would notice about it! Thank you! And the wait is over!**

**Ao: I KNOW! I LOVE THEM TOO! X3 And by the way, Happy early Birthday! :D Got your present up already ;)**

**Anonymous: Yes, patience is the best ally. And you'll need it in this story, because there are lots of mysteries to unfold! :D I'm glad you like them! Don't they or do they? Yes! Long story! Thanks!**

**Ariette: So about that trivia I made earlier, I think only one got it right, and I'm not even sure if that's true. Yuma's cousins, if no one noticed, are the ZEXAL FORMS! I think I gave you a HUGE hint when I put the picture in the story! Zaxel is Zexal I, Dark is Dark Zexal, Xezla is Zexal II and Alzex is Zexal III! The names, as Hunter stated before, are just "Zexal" jumbled up! I couldn't find fitting names for them so I thought of making them out of their real ones! Genius, right? And the two OCs are Mara and Lezax, of course. Needed to create their parents somehow. But you'll discover a lot more of things as the story goes on!**

**Yuma: Are you done?**

**Ariette: Why are you always so impatient?**

**Yuma: You need to leave for your school now or you'll be late.**

**Ariette: That's true! But who are you to tell me that? You're always late to school!**

**Yuma: Yeah, but you're not just going to be late, you won't be able to go to your school if you don't leave now.**

**Ariette: Tch. Fine, goodbye everyone! *Leaves***

**Astral: You just wanted to get rid of her, did you not?**

**Yuma: You know me too well.**


	4. Dinner with my cousins

**Ariette: I'm back with a new chapter for you guys! :D**

**Yuma: And there goes my peace.**

**Ariette: Oh, Yuma! You're so funny!**

**Yuma: Was that supposed to be sarcastic?**

**Ariette: Yup.**

**Yuma: *Sigh***

**Ariette: So, I don't think I got anything else to say.**

**Yuma: Disclaimer. **

**Ariette: Ah, right! Yugioh Zexal doesn't belong to me. However, this story and plot do, which means I partially control the characters in it. *Laughs evilly***

**Yuma: *Shudders***

**Ariette: Enjoy!~ **

* * *

><p><span><strong>-A dinner with my cousins-<strong>

If Yuma knew what was going to happen a minutes ago, he wouldn't believe it. He would have never suspected what would happen in the dinner table. The place was a complete mess. There was food here and there. Some plates were broken. Some chairs were in the floor. The white tablecloth was now tainted with red. And there was absolutely no one in the room, except a cat that somehow managed to enter the room. Aside from the cat and Yuma, no one else.

Slowly, Yuma walked near the cat and took it. He walked slowly out of the room. The poor being was all wet and trembling. Yuma wanted to take care of him, but apparently he couldn't. He still needed to find everyone else. For a moment he felt completely alone. He could now only remember how everything happened.

* * *

><p>After talking a little more with his cousins, Mirai appeared in the room saying that it was time for dinner. The boys in the room quickly cheered and went downstairs. Apparently, Yuma wasn't the only food-lover.<p>

The family sat around the dinner table, ready to eat. Haru and Mirai prepared the plates with food and gave them to everyone. After they were done, everyone gave their thanks and started eating. Comments were quickly shared. Topics of conversation raised. The family talked and laughed and ate and talked more. It was a really nice scene. At that moment, Lezax was talking about his company and how Alzex was being a great help.

"By the way, Dad..." Xezla suddenly spoke. The twins looked at their older brother with hoping eyes, making him continue. "We were wondering if we could go out on Saturday since we have noting planned."

Mara and Lezax eyed their sons a bit taken aback. Mara then looked at her husband and there was silence in the room. Lezax closed his eyes and crossed his arms in a thoughtful manner. The twins quickly stood and pleaded desperately.

"Please, Dad! Pretty please! We promise we'll be good!" Dark exclaimed.

"This could help us know the place better. Please Dad!" Zaxel followed.

"Alzex could come to watch over us, Dad. We won't be alone. And Yuma will guide us so we won't be lost." Xezla continued.

Lezax said nothing nor did he change his expression. Mara eyed worriedly her husband. She seemed undecided wherever side to choose. The twins, knowing that they needed help, went to their oldest brother and pleaded him.

"Please Alzex, you can convince Dad." Dark said, taking his oldest brother's right arm.

"And you can watch over us, so we'll be secure." Added Zaxel, taking the other arm.

"Lezax..." Mara whispered softly, putting a hand in her husband's shoulder.

Lezax opened his eyes and the room froze again. He spoke with a coldness and a seriousness that surprised more than one. "You already know my answer." The twins lowered their heads. "But for this one, I will allow you to go."

The twins quickly looked up hopefully. "Really?!"

"Of course, Alzex will watch over you at all times. You must be obedient, and I don't want any pranking Dark." Lezax spoke seriously.

"I promise I won't! And I'll be obedient!" Dark nodded vehemently.

"And Zaxel..." Lezax started, giving his other son a knowing look.

"I know, Dad. I'll be careful." Zaxel quickly said.

"Alright. Then you're allowed to go..." The father stays thinking for a while. "And maybe, you could also invite your other cousins."

The twins look at each other with shining eyes. "Yes! That'll be perfect! It's a wonderful idea!" They both went and hugged their father. "Thanks, Dad!"

Lezax chuckled. "There, there, my sons. We're at the dinner table, please."

The twins kept hugging their father happily. The forgoten mother suddenly pouted childishly. "No fair! I want my sons to hug me too!"

Everyone at the table starts laughing while the twins chuckle and go to their mother. "It's alright mom, you don't have to be jelous. We love you too." They say as they hug, their mother smiles happily as she hugs her sons back.

But suddenly, that familiar atmosphere was interuppted by one sound. One sound that seemed to freeze the world and then burn it to then freeze it all over. One sound that made more than one have goosebumps.

"Meow."

A cat has infiltrated into the house and was now in the middle of the table eating some food.

"A cat! A cat, a cat, a cat, a cat, a cat, a cat, a cat!" The twins were franantically screaming huging their mom like there was no tomorrow.

The other two brothers seemed to be frozen, staring directly at the cat.

The cat looked up, and the twins screamed closing their eyes. However, the cat seemed attracted by Xezla, who was the one practically in front of it. The cat slowly walked towards the orange haired in search of something. Xezla did nothing, he was petrified. He glared at the cat and the cat glared back. Without any previous warning, the cat jumped towards the male and landed in his chest. The reaction was instant.

The twins ran away from the table screaming and saying that their brother was going to die, all the while bumping things in the table and making them fall. Lezax quickly stood an went after them. Xezla started sneezing a lung out. Mara stood and tried to get the cat away from her son. Alzex also stood and tried to help his mother, though it wasn't of much help because the cat insisted on staying in the male's chest. Mirai went to the kitchen to get water so as to scare the cat away. Kazuma and Haru also stood to help Mara and Alzex with the cat. Mirai came back to the room with a jar full of water and threw the water over the cat. The cat meow-ed angrily and started scratching everyone within 3 feet of radious. Everyone went crazy-like and ran away from the table. Yuma was left alone in the room with a wet cat and a messed up table.

Slowly, Yuma walked near the cat and took it. He walked slowly out of the room. The poor being was all wet and trembling. Yuma wanted to take care of him, but apparently he couldn't. He went upstairs and found a towel. With the towel he dried the cat and then he exited the house. He put the cat down.

"There you go. Now leave and don't scare my cousins again, alright?" Yuma whispered to the cat. The cat looked at him an then left.

Yuma returned to the house and started searching for his family. He found them all in the backyard. Haru was helping all the ones who were scratched by the cat. Lezax was calming the twins down. And Mara was helping Xezla with his alergy. Yuma stared and went near the twins, who were calmer than before.

"Are you two alright?" The boy asked towards his cousins.

Zaxel was the first to notice his cousin. "Yes, we're alright, but..."

Dark then finished for him. "That beast attacked our brother!"

Yuma stared surprised. Beast? But it was just a cat!

"You're scared of cats?" Yuma asked.

Lezax was the one who answered for them. "Terrified, actually. But I'm afraid it's something that runs in the family." He gave Yuma a somewhat sheepish smile. "All of our family members are scared of cats until one point of their lives, when they're able to overcome that fear."

Yuma whispered a soft 'ohhhh' and looked at his cousins. He then smiled brightly. "It's 'kay Zaxel and Dark. I'm sure you'll overcome that fear one day!"

The twins looked back at their cousin and gave him a soft smile. "Hai!" They both nodded.

Yuma then told his cousins to have a duel so as to cheer them up. The twins quickly agreed but then remember they didn't have their decks. Yuma offered to form a deck with the other cards he had and the twins happily agreed. They went upstairs and the twins quickly formed a new deck with some of Yuma's unused cards. After that they dueled a couple of times, Yuma losing most of the duels.

They spended another hour after that and then the Zexal family left. Everyone bid their goodbies and Yuma settled his hangout with his cousins for Saturday. Now Yuma was just plain excited counting the hours until Saturday came.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariette: Yeah, I know it's kinda short. But I was REALLY busy last week.<strong>

**Yuma: This time it's true. u.u **

**Ariette: Thanks Yuma! Wait... What do you mean with "this time"?!**

**Yuma: Eh...**

**To the reviewers:**

**CatLoverx33: I'm glad you love them! I love them too! :3 And yeah, they're going to be great friends with Yuma.**

**Anonymous: XD No, he doesn't have Barian (alien) Friends in this story, however, he does have Barian (club) Friends! :D It'll be explained in latter chapters. ;) Here's a new chapter!**

**Hunter: *Laughs* That means my evil plan worked. XD My favorite Zexal Form? Well, sincerely, I like Zexal II and Dark Zexal the most. :) The wait is over! Hahaha! I'm glad you found it funny!**

**Jamjam9: Welcome! :D And I'm really happy that you liked this story! Haha! It's alright. Not many people figured them out anyways. Seems like I tricked you. XD The wait is over! :D**

**Ariette: So, these are the reviewers.**

**Yuma: You don't seem happy.**

**Ariette: I am happy! Just a bit tired, that's all. By the way... *Looks around* Where's Astral?**

**Yuma: He's helping Black Mist.**

**Ariette: Helping?!**

**Yuma: You got Black Mist traumatized last chapter. Astral felt sorry and decided to help him.**

**Ariette: And why aren't you helping Astral?**

**Yuma: Sincerely? That Number deserved it.**

**Ariette: Wow.**

**Yuma: Well, goodbye everyone! See you next chapter! :D**

**Ariette: Hey! That's my line!**


	5. More Cousins

**Ariette: I am here with a new chapter everyone! :D**

**Yuma: Joy.**

**Ariette: Eh? You look down, Yuma. Are you feeling sick?**

**Yuma: No. I'm feeling kidnapped. By you. And your crazy story ideas.**

**Ariette: *Giggles* Oh, Yuma, come on! It isn't that bad!**

**Yuma: *Stares at her* Not that bad?**

**Ariette: Okay, maybe a little. Look, I'll allow you do whatever you want next chappie, whadaya think? :3**

**Yuma: *Thinks about it* Deal.**

**Ariette: *Grins* Yugioh Zexal does belong to me, however this plot does! Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><strong>-More cousins-<strong>

The next day Yuma told his friends about his cousins. He told them that they agreed to go hangout with them on Saturday. Right now they were at lunch time, Yuma was giving everyone the details about his cousins visit.

"So you have four cousins, nyan?" Cathy asked curiously.

"That's right! Oh, and Cathy-chan, you shouldn't bring cats with you on Saturday." Yuma told her.

"Why is that, nyan?" She asked confused.

"Well," Yuma smiled sheepishly, "The twins are afraid of cats and Xezla is alergic to them too."

Cathy lowered her head and mumbled a soft, "I understand..."

"Is Xezla a female? I mean, it's a very feminine name." Kotori asked. The others nodded agreeing.

Yuma shook his head and laughed. "I really doubt that, Kotori. Xezla is as manly as all his brothers."

Kotori nodded understanding. Then Rio asked, "Where are we supposed to meet?"

"Oh! Since you never actually told me a place, I asked them which places they knew. They told me that the Plaza in front of the Train Station was the only place they knew, so we agreed to meet there." Yuma explained.

"At what hour, ura?" Tokunosuke asked.

"At ten o'clock. We decided it should be early so we can have plenty of time to hangout."

"Did you found out if they like duels?" Alit asked excited.

"They do! And man, they're good too! They beat me a bunch of times, and it wasn't even their deck!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Sweet."

"Were they nice?" Gilag asked. Despite his looks, Gilag was actually a shy guy.

"They really were, Gilag. I'm sure you'll be really happy to meet them." Yuma assured him.

"Can I pull a welcome prank to them?" Vector asked.

"We told you before Vector, NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Geez." Vector looked away and crossed his arms.

"Do you know if they like manga?" Anna and Fuya asked.

Yuma smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sure. Maybe they do."

"I'm sure excited to meet them! They sound like cool people." Tetsuo said happily.

Yuma grinned. "They really are! I'm really happy I got to meet them again!"

Everyone else smiled and then the bell rang finalizing the lunch hour. Everyone took their things and stood, leaving one by one.

As the day before, Shark and Yuma were the last ones to leave.

"You seem really happy to have met them." Shark comentted before standing.

"I am. They were really nice to me even though I didn't recognize them." Yuma smiled. "By the way, Shark," The boy in question looked at his friend encouraging him to continue. "I remember why Astral and Mist's surname was so familiar."

Shark frowned. "You did?"

Yuma nodded. "That's my aunt's surname. Zexal."

The purple haired duelist widened his eyes. "Are you sure, Yuma?"

Yuma nodded again. "Yup. At first I thought I was going to see them yesterday, but they weren't there. Though I wonder if they're somehow related to my cousins..."

"Well, maybe Zexal is a common surname in other places outside Heartland." Shark said.

"Maybe." Agreed Yuma.

"Let's go now. I heard you got late to class yesterday, I'm sure you don't want to repeat that." The purple haired duelist said with a smirk.

"Right." Yuma looked away embarrased and quickly stood. Then both teenagers went to their respective classes.

Unlike the day before, Yuma got in time to class. He sat in his place quietly and like the day before, he observed the twins. For an unknown reason for him, the twins were getting his attention. He knew that Mist already told him to back off, but he just couldn't. And he was decided to speak with Astral today, he just needed to wait for the prefect time.

* * *

><p>Ahhh. PE class. Just the perfect class to talk to Astral. Now he just needed a distraction for Mist...<p>

"Oy! Mist-kun!"

Perfect! His distraction was here. Yuma made a mental note to hug Vector after school was over.

The black haired twin eyed the carrot head indiferently. "And you are?"

Vector grinned. "Shingetsu Rei. But I'd like if you call me Vector."

Mist nodded. "So, what do you want, Vector?"

Vector smiled mischiviously. "I heard what you did yesterday."

Mist only rolled his eyes. "You did? Why don't I feel surprised? In my defense, he deserved it."

"Mist." Astral spoke eyeing his brother.

"Well, maybe not entirely. I also did it for fun." Mist corrected himself.

Vector laughed. "You're the kind of person I like to hang around with. Allow me to challenge you."

Mist seemed to hesitate for a moment. He eyed Astral and Astral nodded a little. "Alright. But what do I win from this?"

Vector gave him a devilish smile, capable of scaring a whole army. "I can share my secrets."

Mist gave a smirk. "Now I'm interested."

And with that both of them left.

Yuma watched as they left and he thought he saw Vector winking at him before turning his attention to Mist. Yuma knew he couldn't waste his opportunity, so he walked towards Astral, who was sitting in one of the far away corners.

Yuma stopped when he was near Astral, but the latter seemed to not notice or ignore him. The black and red haired boy thought of what could he say to start a conversation. He decided it was best if he just introduced himself.

"Um... Hi. I'm Tsukumo Yuma."

Astral turned and looked at him with expressionless eyes. "I know. And you already know my name is Astral."

Yuma smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I do." He then said, "Well, Astral... I think we didn't start with the right foot, you know. I mean, I didn't plan to trip over you two times..."

Astral didn't change his expression. "You are already forgiven for that, Yuma. It is in the past."

Yuma smiled at that, but Astral looked away. Yuma frowned. "_He looked away again. I wonder why._" He then got an idea and sat beside Astral.

Astral seemed surprised by this because he turned again to see Yuma, though his eyes were still without a real expression. "Yuma...?"

Yuma looked at him and smiled again. "You seem lonely here. I thought of keeping you company until Mist gets back."

Astral widened his eyes and for the first time he gave Yuma a smile. Not a little smile like the one Yuma saw when they first met, it was a complete smile, pure of content. "Thank you."

Yuma was surprised by that. Astral had a pretty smile, he wondered why the blue haired boy didn't smile like that before. "You're welcomed, Astral."

Astral nodded and his face returned to the same expressionless face as before. Yuma thought this was the perfect atmosphere to start a conversation with Astral.

"So, Astral... I heard you're new here, in Heartland I mean." Yuma said.

Astral nodded. "That would be correct. We recently came to Heartland. Actually, this is our third day in this city."

Yuma widened his eyes. "Third day?! And you're already in school? I thought it was a long prossess getting into a school if you're new in the city."

"It is. But Father already knew we were coming to Heartland. He came first and did all the paperwork necessary so we had no problems when coming." The mismatched eyed boy explained.

"Oh! Your dad sounds like a smart person!" Yuma exclaimed.

Astral nodded again and gave a little smile to himself, as if he was remembering something. "He is. In fact, he is very brilliant. I aspire being like him one day."

Yuma smiled warmly. "I want to be like my dad too."

Astral looked at Yuma. "How is your father like, Yuma?"

Yuma chuckled. "Well, mom always says he's childish and reckless and he's very impulsive." Astral frowned, why would Yuma want to be like that? "But... My dad has a kind heart. He's noble and maybe he's not the smartest guy or the strongest, but he nevers give up." Yuma smiled and threw his fist in the air. "Kattobingu! That's what he thaught me. To never give up even if it seems impossible."

Astral was amazed by those words. He didn't even hide the surprise from his eyes. He then smiled a little.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

Yuma jumped scared upon hearing that voice. Mist was standing in front of them. He had a scowl in his face and he seemed very angry. Scratch that. He **is **very angry.

"What are you doing to my brother?!" Mist then took Yuma by the collar and said in a deadly whisper. "I think I told you to get away from him, Tsukumo."

Yuma was too surprised to even breathe, or maybe it was just that Mist's grip was really strong.

Astral quickly stood alarmed. "Mist, do not! He did nothing to me. We were just talking."

Mist kept his grip on Yuma, ignoring Astral's words. His anger was blinding him. For his eyes, Yuma tried to hurt Astral. [Remember that Yuma had his fist in the air when Mist appeared.]

Astral knew Mist was blinded by his anger. He put a hand in his brother's arm and desperately spoke, seeing as Yuma was begining to get pale. "Mist, stop this! You are hurting him!"

Yet again Mist ignored him. This time though, he pushed Astral slightly. It wasn't with real strenght, but Astral wasn't expecting it and he tripped with his own feet, falling.

A basketball ball suddenly hit Mist in the back of his head, making him drop Yuma.

As soon as Yuma touched the ground, he started gasping for air, trying to fill his lungs with the so much needed oxygen.

Mist, however, turned to see who was the person who dared to hit him.

Rio was there, standing with a hand in her hip and the other holding another ball. "Look what you've done. You were hurting Yuma and you threw your brother to the floor."

Mist reacted at those words. He turned to see Astral, who was still in the floor looking worriedly at Yuma. Meanwhile, Yuma was holding his chest and breathing harshly.

Rio then walked towards the two of them and gently helped Astral stand, to then help Yuma do the same. "Are you feeling alright, Yuma?" She asked the boy. Yuma only nodded, now breathing more normally than before.

Astral eyed his brother and shook his head, which made Mist lower his own. Then he turned towards Yuma with an apologetic expression. "I would like to apologize for my brother's demeanor, Yuma."

Yuma smiled a little. "It's alright, Astral. It wasn't your fault and..." Yuma looked at Mist, who returned the gaze with an angry scowl. "I kinda understand Mist too."

Astral was surprised by this. He thought Yuma would leave for what Mist did. That's what people usually did when they met Mist's bad side. They would simply leave. The blue haired twin gave a relieved smile without noticing, he was glad that Yuma didn't leave like all the people he met before.

That moment, the bell rang, indicating the class was over. Thankfully for the twins, no one besides Rio noticed what happened there.

Astral looked at Yuma and asked, "Would you... Like to talk again someday?"

Yuma was surprised by the question. He wanted to quickly say yes, but he noticed the glare Mist was giving him. It clearly said 'you talk to him, you die'. Shivers went down Yuma's spine as he noticed that. He knew he was playing with fire here, and if he made a mistake, he was going to burn. However, looking deep into Astral's mismatched eyes, he could see a deep feeling of longing. Astral wanted and hoped he said yes. He didn't want to dissapoint Astral, but he didn't want to die either. He breathed deeply, knowing what he had to do.

"I'll think about it." Yuma finally answered, before running away towards his things.

Astral's eyes saddened for a quick moment. He was somewhat dissapointed. He knew what that meant. It meant Yuma gave up and wouldn't want to be his friend. Just like with everyone else.

Mist, on the other hand, was relieved by Yuma's answer. Now Astral would finally get those weird ideas of befriending that imperactive guy out of his head. He knew it would make Astral sad, but it was in order to protect him. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his precious brother again.

* * *

><p>The week passed quickly and soon it was the so wanted weekend. In all that week, Yuma wasn't able to talk to Astral again. Mist was always there to make sure Yuma couldn't get close. Also, Astral returned to his usual expressionless self, and he could swear he was acting even more distant than before.<p>

Yuma's friends found out what happened that day during PE class. Some of them were angry at Mist for trying to hurt Yuma, but Yuma convinced them to not get angry at the black haired twin. He even admitted that Mist already warned him to stay away from them and that it was his own fault for disobeying. His friends were moved by Yuma's explanation and calmed down, though some of them still found it unfair.

As for Rio being there that day, she explained that she was free at the time and her next class was PE, so she decided to come early. When she entered she noticed what was happening and decided to interfere since no one messes with her friends.

And about thinking that no one else saw what happened, it turns out that Vector also noticed. However, unlike Rio he decided he wouldn't interfere since it would make it obvious. When Yuma asked what he meant, Vector just winked at him and told him "I know you want to befriend Astral" and then shrugged. No one understood what he meant, except Yuma, who was really grateful to him.

But all of this is besides the point. Today was a special day, and a day everyone was looking forward to. Finally, Yuma's friend would get to meet his relatives and maybe also be able to gain some new friends. The ones who were able to come were Kotori, Tetsuo, Takashi, Cathy, Rio, Alit and Vector. It turns out that the others were busy that day, and early in the morning called to apologize for not being able to go with them.

Currently, they were waiting in the meeting point, and as always Yuma was late.

"I told him to come early today..." Kotori whispered angrily.

The friends decided that they should come earlier than the established time so they'll be able to greet the new sibblings together.

"Ohh, where could he be?" A voice wondered behind them.

The friends quickly turned to find a group of males a few feet behind. They seemed to be waiting for someone. The one who spoke had long wild orange hair, red bangs and a single golden hair that was suspiciously notorius. His eyes were golden, and for some reason he looked slightly... Feminine.

Beside him was a pair of obvious twins. One had golden hair with red bangs, mismatched golden and red eyes and tanned skin; while the other had black hair with darker red bangs, deep blue eyes and dark brown skin. The black haired twin seemed completely bored, while the other twin was calm and patient.

And beside those twins was a tall man with golden hair and red bangs that ressembled a crown, mismatched golden and orange eyes and tanned skin. He had no real expression in his face, but he seemed to be equally patient as the golden haired twin.

Rio turned to her friends and asked in a whisper. "Have Yuma told us how his cousins looked like?"

The friends looked between them, and quickly shook their head. Kotori facepalmed. "Idiot..."

"Excuse me."

The friends looked at the one who talked. It was the golden haired twin. He had a polite smile in his face.

Rio was the first to react. "Yes?"

The boy eyed Rio and asked politely. "May you excuse me, but my brothers and I are new here. We're supposed to meet with someone, but he hasn't showed up yet. I was wondering if you have seen him..."

Rio crossed her arms and gave an exasperated sigh. "Let me guess. He's a black and red haired boy with red eyes and tanned skin. He's a complete idiot and is always late to meetings. And his name is Tsukumo Yuma."

The boy widened his eyes in complete surprise. "Well, yes. How do you know?"

Rio smiled. "My name's Kamishiro Rio. We're Yuma's friends."

The twin took a moment to analize what she said. He then gave her a sincere smile. "Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Rio-san."

At that point the others walked closer to him. Yuma had told them that there was a pair of twins, the nicer one was Zaxel while the 'evil' one was Dark. If that was true then this one must be Zaxel.

"The pleasure is ours, Zaxel. By the way, my name is Mizuki Kotori." Kotori spoke with a smile.

Zaxel was taken aback for a minute. "It's nice to meet you, Kotori-san. But how do you know my name?"

"Yuma told us about all of you!" Alit exclaimed. "Oh, and I'm Alit B'Arian! Nice to meetcha!"

Zaxel was a bit surprised by this. "I see... And it's nice to meet you too, Alit-san."

"I'm Takeda Tetsuo, Yuma's best friend." Tetsuo said with a grin.

"That's not true, Tetsuo nyan.~ We're all equally friends. My name's Cathy Katherine, nyan.~" Cathy said.

"To summarize, Cathy's right. We're all friends." Takashi spoke. "I am Todoroki Takashi."

"And I'm Shingetsu Rei! Though I prefer to be called Vector."

Zaxel gave them all a bright smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. As you may know, I'm Zexal Zaxel. I'm one of Yuma's cousins."

Everyone smiled, but Rio frowned. "_Zexal? It's the same surname as the twins in Yuma's class. Could it be possible that they're related?_"

"Hey, bro. What's taking you so long?" The orange haired teen spoke. He had walked near them and was now beside his brother.

"Xezla!" The twin jumped. "Don't scare me like that!"

Xezla only laughed. "Sorry, wasn't my intention."

"Guys, we should search somewhere else. Maybe he's at the other side." The black haired twin spoke, also walking near them. Behind him was the older brother, watching silently.

Zaxel gave his brothers a smile. "Brothers, these are Yuma's friends. Rio-san, Kotori-san, Alit-san, Tetsuo-san, Cathy-san, Takashi-san and Vector-san." He said, poiting at each one of them when he mentioned her/his name.

The brothers (minus Zaxel) eyed the group of friends and gave them a smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Xezla spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Xezla, Dark and Alzex." Kotori spoke in name if the group.

"Huh, you know our names. I take Yuma has spoken about us, didn't he?" Xezla comentted.

"He did!" Alit affirmed.

"Well, then that saves us the introduction." Dark spoke with a smirk.

"May I ask where Yuma is?" Alzex asked politely.

The friends shrugged. "He's always late. Pobrably going to appear any minute now." Rio explained.

"I'M SORRY!" Yuma's voice was heard.

"And speaking of the devil."

Yuma was running towards them as fast as he could. He knew he was late, and he didn't want to face the wrath of his female friends. (You'd be surprised at how scary they can be.) But since Yuma will always be Yuma and this writer will always be this writer, Yuma tripped with his feet and fell. Oh, but he didn't fell alone. He pushed someone and made that someone and himself fall. [Insert evil laugh here, again.]

Noticing he fell over someone, Yuma quickly stood and started apologizing. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and- Astral?"

Yup, just as you guessed. Once again Yuma tripped over the light blue haired twin. Astral was staring at Yuma shocked. Was he destined with meeting Yuma everywhere by tripping?

But where there's one twin, the other twin will always be there with him. And Mist was definitively not happy with Yuma tripping over his brother, again.

"Can't you watch where you're going, Tsukumo?! What are you, a moron?!" Mist yelled angrily.

Yuma backed a couple of steps away. Mist was surely going to kill him this time. But he couldn't let Astral stay in the floor like that, he had to help him. So, carefully, he got near Astral again and offered a hand.

"Let me help you, Astral. I'm sorry I tripped over you, again."

Astral stared for a minute. He was about to take Yuma's hand when Mist angrily slapped the energetic boy's hand away. "He doesn't need your help. And you better watch where you're going. Are you trying to kill my brother?"

Astral frowned at Mist's rude action and stood on his own. He gave his brother a disapproving look and then turned to Yuma. "You are forgiven, Yuma. But I must ask that you do watch your step. I would not like another incident like this one."

Yuma smiled sheepishly. "I'll try to be careful from now on."

The group of friends and relatives watched this from afar. Then, the whole group started walking towards them with curious gazes. The first one to speak was Kotori and, of course, she was scolding Yuma.

"Yuma! I think I told you to come earlier. Why are you always late to meetings? I'll never understand! You should be more responsible, you know."

Yuma backed away a couple of steps. If Mist was scary, Kotori was twice as scary when she got mad.

However, the next interaction was something that surprised most of them.

"I'm surprised you're late too. You're usually very puntual, Astral." Zaxel spoke, eyeing the blue haired twin.

Astral bowed slightly. "I would like to apologize for that. We found some inconvenients during our way here."

"I bet it was Black's fault." Dark smirked.

"For your information, I had nothing to do this time." Mist spoke folding his arms.

"Yeah, right." Dark snickered.

"Wait, you know eachother?" Rio asked the question that was in everyone's heads (obviously minus the Zexal sibblings).

Mist noticed Rio's precense and looked away. He wasn't very fond with Rio ever since she threw that ball to his head.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Xezla exclaimed, then turned towards Yuma. "Yuma, remember when Dad told us we could invite our other cousins during dinner?"

Yuma thought for a moment. "Yeah, I remember. By the way, I forgot to ask who they were."

Xezla giggled. "Well, you're beside them right now."

Yuma looked beside him, and found Astral and Mist. He took a moment to analize the situation, until he understood what was happening. "WHAT?!"

Xezla burst out laughing while Zaxel gave a sheepish smile. "I think we forgot to tell you that."

"What the heck's happening here?" Mist intervened, not liking to be confused.

Dark walked to his side and put an arm around his shoulders. "Let me explain it, my dear Black." He then pointed to Yuma. "He's Yuma, our cousin. Yuma, he's Mist, our other cousin."

Just like with Yuma, Mist took a moment to analize the situation. When he was able to understand, his reaction was inmediate. "WHAT?!"

Xezla kept laughing. "Now no one would deny the fact that you're relatives!"

"Shut up! I refuse to be his relative!" Mist yelled.

Astral however, was beyond surprised by this information. So it turns out that Yuma was his relative. Without noticing, a smile managed it's way towards his face. He was happy to have Yuma as his relative.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariette: Chan, chan, CHAN! It turns out they're relatives after all! <strong>

**Yuma: Wow.**

**Ariette: In case you're wondering, Mara is Mirai's sister, making the Zexal siblings relatives of Yuma, however, Lezax and Astral and Mist's Dad are brothers, making the Zexal siblings also their relative. And Mara and Lezax are married, making Astral, Mist and Yuma politically related. Why I did this? Because after all, the Zexal forms are actually a part of Yuma and Astral, and what better way to point that out than making this! :D**

**To the reviewers:**

**CatLoverx33: Yes, they are. Amusing, right? Haha! Someone got the hints!**

**Hunter: Thank you! *u* Yup. Typical evening. XD The wait's over!**

**Anonymous: Yup! You'll see how the club is formed in later chapters, and who was the one who formed it. I also adore cats. They're just so BEAUTIFUL! :3 And I think you'll get along with them as long as you don't have a cat with you, like Cathy! :D**

**Ariette: So, that's it for this chapter! I'll see you next time in the next chapter, where the hangout starts. How will it turn out?**

**Yuma: Hopefully well.**

**Ariette: Come on, Yuma! You know me better than that! *Evil grin***

**Yuma: *Gulps* Help.**


End file.
